She's the man !
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una amante del soccer ¿que pasa cuando su equipo de soccer es cancelado y cuando la escuela rival a la suya es aquella a al que su hermano mellizo se supone que va empezar a estudiar,nuestra Everdeen decide hacerse pasar por Finnick para derrotar a su propio colegio en el campionato, pero que pasa cuando se enamora del compañero de cuarto de Finnick?...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YOU!Aqui estoy de nuevo! Jajja esta vez les traigo una adaptación de la pelicula ''Shes the man'' una de mis favoritas jajaja espero y lo que lean les guste tanto como a mi la peli, si la quieren buscar se llama ''Ella es el chico'' y es de Amanda Bynes jaja espero y disfruten dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, un beso ciao:).**

**PROLOGO:**

Estabamos de fiesta en la playa! Y jugabamos Soccer! Si soy una amante del soccer, lo se soy rara, total estabamos ahí, yo me encontraba jugando y metiendo goles probablemente pateando muchos traseros, meto mi ultimo gol y entonces llega mi novio Gale que es el capitan del equipo de Soccer masculino o no se si se los habia dicho pero yo soy capigtana del femenino, total estaba ahí esperandolo, yo vestia un bikini unos shorts de mezclilla,ya estaba bastante cerca y me dice :

-Gol y miren como anota! –yo trato de quitarle la pelota y de repente me toma como si fuera un saco de arena y me sube a su hombro y yo grito cosas como dios Bajame!. Y nos baja hasta la arena conmigo debajo.

-Hey!- digo para despues besarlo, cuando nos separamos me dice.

-Bien, te luciste, como la mejor-

-Tu tambien, osea cuando empezamos a salir no sabias besar.- respondo sonriendo.

-Hablo del soccer-

-¿De verdad?-le respondo inocentemente

-Claro…-duda un poco- jugaste mejor que la mitad de mi equipo-

-Quiza mas que la mitad- y nos reimos luego lo beso de nuevo y de repente el nos separa y me dice preocupado.

-¿Cómo que no sabia besar?- como percatandose de lo que habia dicho hace rato.

-Tranquilo yo te enseñe bien- y nos volvemos a besar, mi novio es alto, moreno de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, podria ser mi hermano pero no lo es, gracias al cielo…..

…

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, estamos mi equipoy yo dirigiendose a la cancha para entrenar, entre las chicas van Jhoana y Rue, mis mejores amigas, entonces Jhoana retoma la platica de hace unos segundos.

-Pero en serio,¿No creen que tienen más tiempo en Michigan para jugar?-

-Quiza,pero lo que me importa es jugar, Estaremos como las Carolina's Blues- le respondo entonces el grito de Rue, nos hace pararnos y esperarla,pero no la tono cuando llega por que me do cuenta de que hay mucha gente.

-¿Qué hace toda esa gente en nuestro terreno?- digo enojada.

-La escuela cancelo nuestro equipo- suelta de pronto Rue, y todas la vemos con cara de incredulidad mientras levanta el papel que es mi peor pesadilla.

-¿Qué?- digo yo sorprendida

-Mira la firma- dice Rue volviendo a levantar aquel papel.

-¿Nos cancelaron y ya?- digo muy molesta.

-No pueden hacer eso- dice Johanna, por lo meno alguien me apoya, entonces pienso en como resolver el problema y cuando me ha llegado una idea digo:

-Okey, esto no va a quedar así- y me empiezo a abrir paso entre el monton de gente y con mis chicas atrás, me dirijo hasta donde esta el entrenador del equipo de hombres, sin antes yo mencionar nada dice el entrenador Snow:

-Hey, chicas escuche la mala noticia- dice indiferente.

-¿Mala? Es una desastre- digo yo casi apunto de sacarle los ojos al entrenador por halar tan indiferente sobre el tema.

-Las universidades quieren vernos jugar- interviene Johanna.

-Lo se, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes solo diganlo- dice el entrenador medio aburrido.

-Queremos jugar en el equipo con los chicos- digo proponiendo mi idea y esucho murmuros de asentimientos provenientes de mis amigas.Y entonces el señor Snow empieza a reir y cuando ve mi cara seria para en seco y me dice:

-Todo menos eso- dice serio.

-Entrenador Vamos! Sabe que somos buenas.-digo casi en suplica

-No se que sepa eso- dice desafiandome

-Solo le pido una oportunidad- vuelvo a decir

-Chicas faltan 2 semana para que comienze el torneo y abriremos contra Revelion School, nuestro rival.- dice casi burlandose de nosotras- Tenemos que ganar-

-Y nosotras podemos ayudar – antes de que el señor Snow pueda decir algo,llega Gale respirando, pues estaba jugando y detrás de el viene su equipo.

-Hola, nena .¿Qué pasa entrenador?- dice

-Las chicas quieren jugar en el equipo- responde el susodicho y todos se rien incluyendo a Gale.

-No hablaras en serio- me dice con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

Entonces el señor Snow se voltea hacia nosotras y nos dice.

-Ustedes son excelentes jugadoras, pero las chicas no son tan rapidas como los chicos- y todos rien y yo lo interrumpo con un

-¿Que?-

El me ignora y sigue diciendo.-Tampoco mas fuertes o atleticas y esto no son habladurias, es cientifico. No pueden ser chicos, ais de simple- dijo el muy hijo de puta.

-Gale, tu eres el capitan del equipo ¿Qué opinas?- dije ignorando lo que acaba de decir el idiota y trate de buscar apoyo en mi novio.

-Que el entrenador lo dijo todo- me dice ese idiota.

-AYER ME DIJISTE QUE ERA MEJOR QUE LA MITAD DE TU EQUIPO- digo en un ataquede rabia

-Yo nunca dije eso- ja! Lo que me faltaba : que lo negara.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué mientes?- digo muy enojada, mucho mas que antes.

-Bueno…. Se acabó la discusion- ja! Como si yo me fuera dejar humillar asi.

-Bien… se acabo la relación- y entonces suenan unos uhh! Y JAJAJA! Y yo empiezo a irme cuando Gale me dice:

-No seas asi, yo no quiero ver que te lastimen.- lo miro con ternura.

-Aww.. Eres un hijo de tu…- e interviene el entrenador.´

-Regrese a la practica!-

Le lanzo el balon y me alejo de alli para ir a vestidores y ponerme unos jeans, una camisa blanca una gorra de inglaterra y un sueter con la capucha y me voy caminando a casa escuchando en mis audifonos a pink con stupid girls, estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando me jalan por detrás, al voltearme veo a Glimmer la que chica con la que mi hermano ha estado saliendo.

-Aucch- digo yo y ella me mira rara.

-Dios!, Tú y tu hermano se parecen mucho de espaldas, creo que es tu falta de curvas- dice mientras me zorrea.

-Hola Glimmer, tambien me alegro de verte- digo demasiado falsa , ella me da una sonria de poco amigos.

-Estoy buscando a Finnick ¿Dónde esta?-

-No se- digo sinceramente, por que voy llegando a casa.

-Solo recuerdale a tu hermano la suerte que tiene de estar en mi vida y dil que me llame si quiere- dice hipocritamente, casi como si fuesemos amigas.

-De acuerdo ¿Tiene tu numero?oh! si ya lo reucerdo ¿Qué no era 01800PERRA?- ella solo se irrita y da unos chillidos y se va. Cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, veo a mi madre parada enfrente de la puerta aparentemente me estaba esperando, por que en cuanto me ve pone cara de emocion y empieza a dar palmaditas por todos lados.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dice mi madre Effie con voz chillona.

-Es por eso que no traigo amigos- digo mas para mi que para ella- Mamá ahora no, tuve un día terrible-

-Solo sera un momento, solo cierra los ojos me dice y me arratra hasta la sala con entusiasmo- Cuando los abor veo a mi madre con un vestido blanco que parce pastel gigante en la mano y puedo ver otros más esparcidos por la sala. IUGGH! Odio esos vestidos.

-Sorpresa- dice ella dando por mi parte pongo una cara de pocos amigos- Un hermoso vestido para que entres en la sociedad- dice ella.

-Mamá!¿No te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa la sociedad?Ya no se usa eso!-digo casi gritando, ella pone cara de indignada y dice:

-¿Cómo puedo tener una hija a la que solo le interese patear un sucio balon todo el dia?- de repente me pongo triste.

-Las cosas cambieron, cancelaron mi equipo- digo y empiezo a subir las escaleras.

-¿No hay soccer?- la oigo decir detrás de mi con cierto aire de estar viviendo un sueño.

-Asi es no hay soccer- digo yo secamente.

-Que tristeza- dice tratando de reprimir la sonrisa y yo me volteo para encararla.

-Pareces destrozada- digo con sarcasmo.

-Ya deja eso Katniss! Que a Gale le va encatar verte vestida en esto- dice sacudiendo la pesadilla de vestido-

-Si, otra razo por la que no lo usare, rompí con Gale.- digo a mi madre y sigo subiendo escalones.

-¿Qué?¿Por que?- dice mi madre ahora si triste.

-No quiero hablar de eso- digo con un tono firme.

-Es tan guapo,atletico y fuerte… y excelente. Dice mi madre con ceirto tono soñador.

-¿Por qué no sales con el mamá?- le digo para ponerla en su lugar, primero la veo pensandolo y luego dudando al ultimo sacude la mano en signo de tonteria. Voy al cuarto de mi hermano.

-Hey! Finnick ¿Estas bien?-digo sentandome en la cama viendo como mete ropa a una maleta el solo me responde con una aja y le digo- Glimmer estuvo buscandote- y pongo cara de asco el solo suelta una risita- ¿Por qué sales con ella?- le digo a mi hermano mellizo.

Oh si olvide decir eso, Finn y yo somos mellizos comos casi iguales, pelo entre castaño y cobrizo y ojos color miel y ambos somos guapos .

-Esta buena- me responde como si eso resumiera veo con cara mala y luego dice- cosa de chicos-

-Pero ella es terrible- respondo yo.

El rie y avienta su malete por la ventana yo lo miro extrañada y le digo.

-Sabes podrias usar la puerta de enfrente- digo

-Mamá no puede verme por que piensa que estoy quedandome con papá y papá piensa que estoy quedandomecon mamá, por eso no ire a al colegio unos días, Esa es la belleza del divorcio- me dice guardando su guitarra.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A Londres, un par de semanas- no me puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo.

-¿Londres, Inglaterra?- pregunto yo.

-Si, mi banda tocará en un festival de allá- sacudo la cabeza, mi hermano esta mentalmnete desorientado.

-¿Qué harás con la escuela?- le pregunto.

- Si, esperaba que me ayudaras con eso¿Podrias fingir que eres mamá y llamar para decir que estoy enfermo con lo de las vacas locas?- dice mietras arroja una cuerda por la ventana en la cual esta sujeta su guitarra para que no se rompa al bajarla.

-Finn,ya te botaron de una por faltar, este no es un buen comienzo-

-Quero ser musico ¿ok?no creo que necesiten trigonometria además si quieres complir un sueño, a veces tienes que romper las reglas dice mientras cuelga las piernas por la ventana.

-¿Sabes cuantas bandas llegan a ser famosas?-

-Quiza la misma cantidad de chicas que juegan soccer- y es cierto.- Nos vemos en dos semanas, Katniss cuidate.- y despues salta por la ventana.

-Finnick!- le digo en un gritito. Y en ese mismo instante lega mi madre y me pregunta.

-¿Hablabas con tu hermano?- piensa Katniss!.

-No… si!-digo tomando el telefono que hay al lado de la cama de Finn- Le hablaba por telefono a casa de papá. Adios papá- digo para que suene real y simulo colgar. Effie no le da imporancia e insiste con el vestido.

-Imagina esto, estamos en el club campestre, te llaman y tu apareces vestida asi.!- dice mientras exitende el vestido nuevamente.

Pongo cara de asco y digo.-Ugh! No mamá, lo mantego firm en mi posicion- digo mientras me paro de la cama de Finn.

-Aveces pienso que podrias ser tu hermano- dice indignada y sale de la habitación, yo me paro frente al espejo de Finn y veo con atención una foto que hay de el con la misma gorra que traego puesta y luego me miro ami, sin duda somo mellizos, entonces se me ocurre la mejor idea de todas.

-Sabes si no puedes unirteles, ganales.- digo en voz alta formulando detalladamente mi loco plan y se perefectamente quien me ayudará….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos quiero reviews, si no voy a llorar y no continuare con la historia**

**Katniss Pov.**

Ahora mismo estoy en la estitica de Cinna, es uno de mis mejores amigos y tengo que decir es un G-E-N-I-O asi de simple, es el mejor estilista que conosco y es por eso que he acudido a élmis amigas me caompañan y entonces le cuento mi plan mientras retoca el pelo de una señora y despues empieza a reir y me dice:

-¿Quieres que te convierta en tu hermano?-

-Asi é a la escuela de Finnick, Revelion School- digo tratando de convencerlo.-Y allí me unire al equipo masculino de soccer y en algunos dias les pataré el trasero a los del Capitol School.-

-Ok, te han dado muchos pelotazos en la cabeza.-

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo Cinna!.-digo yo alzando la voz un poco

-Si, exepto por la voz, los ademanes,los senos y la mentalidad…- antes de que termine lo interrupe Rue.

-Además no importa no han visto a Finnick en Revelion S.- buen punto amiga!- No verán la diferencia-

-No, solo que el será una chica- dice y me empieza a molestar.

-Vamos Cinna!- le ruego nuevamente Y me hacen coro mis amigas y la señora que Cina esta retocando.

Al ultimo se resigna y me ve divertido y dice- Bien, veré que puedo hacer- y entonces festejamos entre todos.

Cinna me hace intentar mi cambio de aparencia con algunos bigotes falsos, la verdad ninguno me queda bien, pero hacer la prueba fue muy divertido, mientras en las calles observo como caminan los hombres y trato de camira igual, hubo u par de veces que me cacharon, upss,hasta aprendi sus saludos uno por uno, la verdad es que a muchos si les falta cerebro. Entre las chicas y Cinna me ayudan a ponerme una venda en la parte de los senos para hacer plano mi pecho. Y por ultimo empiezo a hacer mi maleta y al bajar mamá me ve y dice.

-¿A dónde vas?- yo rodo los ojos .

-Ya te lo dije mamá, ire a casa de papá por dos semanas-

-No, no lo hiciste y no irás.-entonces empiezo a caminar hacia ella- Casi no estuvimos juntas en el verano,así que sube y desempaca.-

-Bien,mamá pensé en lo que me dijiste y Glimmer estará alli todo el tiempo con Finn y uqiza ella pueda enseñarme algo de etiqueta.- digo la primera idea que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Es tan emocionante- dice mi madre Effie poniendose de pie.

-¿De veras?- digo yo incredula.

-Nos divertiremos muhco en esas actividades…¿Te hable de colecta de fondos de la proxima semana?... Y el carnaval!-

-Genial- digo yo con poco entusiasmo y camino a la puerta con mi madre por un lado.

-Tu hermano tambien tiene que estar ahí, asi que recuerdaselo, Owww, mi niñita, pronto serás una dama- dice emocionada y yo salgo de mi casa para evitar otro asunto parecido.

…

Cuando llego al Revelio ya disfrazada de Finn y con su uniforme, bajo del auto y tambien Cinna pues el me llevo, despues de ver a todos me pongo nervios y me volteo hacia Cinna y le digo ansiosamente.

-Espera¿Seguro que puedo hacer esto?-

-Claro que si, completamente- me dice, tomo la mochila y empiezo a caminar, entonces un chico me dice ¿Qué hay? Y yo sonrio y asiento con la cabeza, despues de que pasa voleto hacia Cinnay digo- Dios mio! Lo sabia!- y me vuelvo a meter al carro, Nos vamos a casa!-

-Vamos solo era amistoso. Dice mientras nos metemos en una pequeña pelea dentro del auto- NO nos iremosa casa ahora- me dice casi gritando

-Nos iremos ahora mismo!- digo yo en el mismo tono además de asustada.

-Basta nos tomo mucho tiempo!- dice el

-Fue tu idea- le suelto.

-Fui un buen amigo, te consegui una peluca y te maquille y no fue facil!- me dice casi enojada y desesperado.

-Ya de hablar!- le digo

-No nos vamos a ir, no, sal de carro ahora mismo! Dice mientras me empuja fuera- Veamos una prueba mas. Prueba tu voz.- me dice paradonse a mi lado.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? Soy Finnick- digo con una voz mucho más ronca que la mia.

-Muy bien, ahora muestrame tu caminar.-

Y camino como le he estado practicando y despues vuelvo hacia Cinna.

-Ahora escupe- es lo que mas asco me da, pero tengo que hacer y lo da un abrazo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso.- me dice sonriente, le empujo y le digo

-Sueltame!-

-Recuerda esto: dentro de cada chica hay un chico- me dice Cinna y despues se pone pensativo- Eso no sonó muy bien pero sabes a que quise decir- asiento con la cabeza y antes de irme Cinna me dice:

-Espera- y me lanza la pelota- Se un buen chico.- y yo asiento y me adentro en el Revelion S…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Este cap. va a sinsajito que me hace el día con sus reviews, un abrazo, bueno sin más aquí esta la tercera parte de ''She's the man'' dejenme decirles que ya conocerán a Peeta.**

Katniss Pov.

Cuando llegue todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, tanto que casi me atropella la orquesta del colegio. Cuando lelgo a los dormitorios de los chicos, me soprende lo salvajes que son, lanzan cosas de un lado del pasillo a otro y hacen mil asquerosidades diferentes, asi que me paro en medio del pasillo, respiro y repito ''Puedes hacer estoy, soy un chico, soy un gran chico, soy uno muy malo'' y con esa confianza renovada voy al dormitorio de mi hermano que el numero 234, cuando entro me apoyo en la puerta y trato de respirar y que se me pase el miedo del pasillo, cuando abro los ojos veo a tres chicos.

-Hola ¿Qué hay?- les digo en forma de saludo- Deben ser mis compañeros de cuarto-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta un chico alto, guapo, ojos azules y que no lleva camisa por lo que veo que esta bien marcado.

-Finnick Everdeen-

-Peeta Mellark- me dice y yo lo saludo con un tipico saludo macho pero creo que he exagerado por la forma en la que me miran.

-Ellos son Cato y Tresh, viven al lado-

-Los cuartos de los primero no son aquí pequeñín- me dice el que creo que es Tresh, es alto y piel morena y ojos cafes, es guapo pero no debemos exagerar.

-Hablando enserio ¿Qué edad tienes?- me dice el que creo que es Cato, es alto y rubio, guapo pero no tanto como Peeta.

-Salte un par de grados, soy muy brillante.- y luego y se un shh con mis dedos y me sente en la cama y trate de buscar una posicion masculina.

-Como sea, ¿Saben cuando empieza el campionato de soccer?- digo yo para romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿JuegaS?- me pregunta Peeta entre risas, como si no se lo creyera.

-Claro que si, soy centro- le digo-Bueno y ¿Ustedes tambien juegan socio? ¿Socios?- digo pareciendo más torpe aun.

-Si, soy delantero, Cato y Tresh son defensas- me responde Peeta.

-Genial- respondo y saco algunas cosas de la maleta, no me di cuenta de que se me cayo la caja de tapones hasta que..

-¿Por qué tienes tapones en tus cosas?- me pregunto un asustado Peeta. Mientras los otros dos chico se acercaban para ver lo que decia su amigo.

Yo me quede callada unos segundos, pensando en que me podria inventar.

-Me sangra mucho la nariz- dios que excusa tan ridicula!.

-¿Te los metes por la nariz?-me pregunto Thresh.

Me voltee para encararlos y les dije como si estuviera soprendida –Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca lo han hecho?-ellos niegan con la cabeza muy soprendidos y en shock.

-Beckam lo hace siempre- dios Katniss ya callate.

-¿De verdad?-me pregunto peeta.

-Si miren les mostrare como se hace-tome uno y lo destape-Le quitas esto y te lo metes, así- dije mientras me lo ponia en la nariz, Katniss eres patetica.-Lo absorve todo-Ellos empiezan a reir a carcajadas.

-Eso es asqueroso- dice Peeta entre risas.

Me voleto y escucho como Tresh le dice a Peeta –Oh por dios! Tu compañero es un raro!-Vaya manera de empezar Everdeen.

…

Al día siguiente estamos parados en la cancha por que son como las audiciones para entrar y el entrenador Boggs nos examina uno a uno.

-Comenzamos la temporada donde terminamos la pasada- dice el entrenador- ¿Quién eres tu?¿El lindo de la familia?- le dice a un chico al lado de mi que parace ser un despues me pone nerviosa su siguiente orden- Muy bien, sin camisas-

-Disculpe, Señor- y el entrenador me ve amenazante- Debo usar camisa- piensa Katniss, Piensa!.

-¿Qué?-

-Soy alergico a sol- vaya caiste bajo Everdeen.

-'Eres alergico al sol'- lo repite el entrenador, con un tono de incredulidad amenazante.

-Mucho, mucho… Muy alergico-

-Te acomodaremos entonces en un area para ti- y se que se esta burlando de mi-¿Verdad, bebe?-mierda Katniss controlate, no empeores las cosas.- Quedate con camisa- dice al final y yo suelto un suspiro de alivio. –Muy bien señores, ADELANTE!- y suena su silbato

Empieza el entremiento y al principio va bien pero casi al terminar doy vergüenza no he podido terminar las lagartijas, y peor aun parece que he corrido un maraton. El entrenador me ve y desaprueba con la cabeza, entonces vuelve a sonar su silbato y nos dice que hagamos un circulo alrededor de el.

-Vi mucha energia y compromiso hoy- pero no el suficiente, me digo a mi misma- Eso enorgullece a un entrenador. Los dividire en regulares y en bancos, los que sean bancos no se sientan dolidos, son parte de este equipo como los regulares,y como parte, son parte del juego- y empieza a nombrar a unos chicos por su apellido y les lanza una camisa amarilla.- Smith!, Garroway!, Clare!, Collinz!- casi vuelvo a respirar pero entonces- Everdeen.- y me lanza la ultima camiseta-Ustedes serán los bancos- maldita sea Everdeen la cagaste en grande-Felicidades para el resto, son regulares!,Ahora vayan a ducharse-y nos marchamos para ir a los vestidores.

-Hora de ducharse- escucho y me pongo nerviosa, como voy a ducharme con esos chicos, me lanza una toalla y no se que hacer.

-Everdeen, no te duche!- me dice el entrenador.

-De acuerdo- digo mas aliviada y alegre de lo que se supone deberia decir.

-El director Plutarch quiere verte en su oficina- salgo corriendo hacia la dirección y la señorita me hace pasar al despacho del director, cunado abro la puerta veo que no se encuentra y me siento nerviosa en una silla.

-Se acabo ,ya lo saben- me digo en voz alta mientras trato de sacar la venda de mi pecho, solo ha salido un pedazo y entonces veo donde se guardan los archivos- El expediente de Finnick- digo quedandome quieta para despues ir hacia allí buscar los archivos de mi a buscar y no me es dificl pues el expediente de Finn se parece a un libro de historia-No podria ser mayor- murmuro y empiezo a hojearlo cuando escuche que abrena la puerta meto rapido los papeles y cierro el mueble. Trato de alejarme de el mueble, pero me regreso a causa de la venda que se salio pues se atoro en este asi que me apoyo contra el mueble, tratando de parcer lo mas natural posible.

Sr. Everdeen soy Plutarch, el director, mucho gusto en conocerlo- y hace una reverencia, es un tipo raro, es de estatura mediana y es calvo, con una baraba y bigote enormes y castaños, usa lentes y trae un tipo esmoquin con tennis y moño rojo.

-Hola Señor, escuche que queria verme- digo mientras le estrecho la mano.

-Queria darle la bienvenida, Bienvenido al Revelion, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido…. Bienvenido al Revelion.- dice mientras le pone un tono de cancion desde el primer Revelion hasta el ultimo.-Solo queria darle la bienvenida- dice como sino quedo claro las ultimas 300 veces que lo dijo.-¿Cómo le va?-

-Me va bien- consigo responder aun tratando de desatorar la venda del mueble- Estoy ocupando siendo un chico.-

-Siendo un chico, si - sice el director en cierto tono de lastima.- Veamos tu expediente Finnick- y trata de abrir el mueble esta atorado y cuando por fin lo desatora, yo saco rapidamente mi venda de allí y la vuelvo a mete a mi camiseta…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo criaturas! C;**

**KATNISS POV.**

-De acuerdo te tengo- me quede helada pero aun asi voltee a ver al tenia una cara de pena y miedo y entoces dijo algo extraño y pero me relajo- Se que no quieres sentarme aquí con el director, pero no aceptare un no por respuesta, Ahora sientate en la silla del director- vaya tipo más safado pero era gracioso-Vamo sientate- y me sente en ela silla el se sento en el escritorio enfrente de mi- Asi que Finnick Everdeen ¿Qué te parece la escuela? –

-Es hemosa- dije sinceramente

-¿Te inspiro el escudonegro con la 'R' roja?- dijo mostrandome una placa del escudo del Revelion-

-Asi es- dije mientras queria tocar el escudo.

-Oye! No lo toques NUNCA!- me asusto bastante en ese momento. Se paro y siguio hablando- Sabes Finnick a mi tambien me transfirieron, Hace tiempo, aun los dinusaurios habitaban la tierra- dijo con su ya conocido ''sentido del humor'' yo solo forze una sonrisa- Asi que me quedo un interes especial por los alumnos que transfieren a esta escuela,actuo como un hermano mayor no oficial,No te soprendas no solo castigo, sino que educo- dijo con su humor.

-Eso me parece bien- conteste.

-Ahora vete!- y me fui casi que corriendo por que cuando cerre la puerta detrás de mi choque con alguien y sus libros salieron disparados por todas partes, asi que ayude a levantarlos.

-Disculpa- dije apenada

-Esta bien, no importa- me dijo una chica de estatura media con pelo castaño largo y ojos verdes.

Entoces se abrio la puerta del director y salio este observandonos a ambas o mas bien dicho a ambos.

-Que fue…?- y nos miro raro pero continuo mientras nos parabamos- Ohh ya nos vamos acercando al sexo opuesto ¿cierto? Es la dinamica entre el macho y la hembra, toda esa tension sexual, es parte de la secundaria- voltee a ver extrañada a la chica y ella solo asentia como si ya estuviera acostumbrada al chiflado director.- continuen por favor ,pero dejen todo acomodado, la abstinencia es la clave, la abstinencia es la mejor forma de no.. es no..- y luego se volvio a meter a su despacho, definitivo el señor Plutarch estaba loco.

La chica a mi lado se rio.

-¿Siempre es asi de amistoso?- pregunte con cara de asco.

-¿Bromeas? Esta siendo descortes- dios!, entonces ese tipo necesitaba un psicologo.

-Lindos zapatos- dije cuando mire sus botas cafes y sin quere empeze a hablar como la chica que soy.

-¿si? Los compre en el centro comercial.-

-NO ME DIGAS! ¿TIENEN ZAPATOS AHÍ?-

-Si, por todo el centro comercial- entonces me dio cuenta que estoy actuando extramdamente femenina.

Me aclaro la voz y la hago ronca mientras le digo.

-Aquí tienes tu libros-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, creo que me ire a hacer cosas de chicos- me sonrio y me fui.

…

A la hora del almuerzo vi a Peeta, Cato y a Tresh en una mesa y decidi hacerles compañía.

-Hola socios ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?, Gracias- dije sin darles tiempo de responder.- Lo del campo, no estuvo bien ¿eh?- dije tratando de iniciar una conversacion.-Lo de ser banco es ridiculo¿no es cierto?- dije con unos gestos de mano muy convincentes, al o obtener respuesta con mis señas, segui hablando- Asi que el juego con el Capitols será interesante ¿cierto?.-

-¿Por qué crees que lo sea?- dijo Peeta hablando por primera vez.

-Bueno, mi hermana va a esa escuela y sale con ese tipo Gale- fue un poco raro hablar asi, sabiendo que hablaba de mi misma. Y entonces los chicos empezaron a reir.

-Lo conozco lo hize llorar durante un juego- dijo Peeta divertido.  
-Espera, ¿Fuiste tu?- dije impulsamente y divertida.

- Asi es, fue muy divertido- dijo regalandome una de esas implacables sonrisas blancas.

-Wow- fue lo unico que consegui responder.

-¿Tu hermana esta buena?- pregunto Cato, sacandome de onda.

-Supongo- dije algo incomoda- Tiene una gran personalidad- y desde ahí todos me miraron raro.

Y entonces cato dijo ,- ahí vienen… -y Entro esa chica con la que me habia topado unas horas antes, junto con una chica de pelo rubio.

-Miren el trasero de esa castaña- dije tratando de encajar. Y Peeta me miro como si fuera a matarme.

-No hables asi de ella- me respondio frio.

-¿Acaso es tu noviecita?- le dije para provocarlo.

-Eso quisiera- dijo Cato medio riendose y Peeta le regalo una cara de pocos amigos lo que hizo que se callara pero no por mucho tiempo- Antes salia con un chico de universidad, pero la dejo ahora esta muy mal y confianza y autoestima estan tan bajos.-me senti triste por ella, yo conocia el sentimiento, de hecho lo estoy viviendo.

-Asi que es hora de atacar!- grito Tresh.

-Asi es!- respodio Cato chocandolas con su amigo.

Y entonces entro un chico de pelo rojo y vi como Peeta cerraba los puños a sus costados.

-Odio a ese tipo- dijo Peeta como si no fuera obvio. Y entonces el chico se sento al lado de la chica castaña.

-¿Sabias que el 38% de las salchichas es sangre?- se escucho que dijo el chico pelirojo, pues no estaban muy lejos de nosotros, entonces la chica le quito el sandiwich que le habia quitado anteriormente el chico y le dijo.

-Gracias Marvel- y miro a su amiga con cara de ''lo siento, no lo soporto''.

-Oh, parece que tienes compañía- dije y todos soltaron unas risitas menos Peeta pero parecia divertido.

-Solo es Marvel- dijo despreocupado.

-Es un completo idiota- dijo Tresh

Mire a la chica de nuevo.

-Parece tan triste, me parte el corazon- y entonces todos me miraban de nuevo raro.- Me identifico, acabo de salir de una mala relacion, crees que conoces a alguien y te das cuenta de que todo es una gran mentira, cada toque, cada beso…- y entonces me dejaron sola en la mesa.- YA SABEN QUE NUNCA PODRÁN CALLAR A UNA CHICA- les grite antes de que salieran de la cafeteria- NOS VEMOS LUEGO SOCIOS-

Dios! Katniss eres deprimente…


End file.
